Toneri Otsutsuki
Toneri Ōtsutsuki (大筒木トネリ, Ōtsutsuki Toneri) is a descendant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the sole survivor of the Ōtsutsuki clan's branch family on the Moon. He is the yandere to Hinata Hyuga. Background Toneri was born into the Ōtsutsuki clan's Branch family, leading to his eyes being sealed within the Energy Vessel for the Tenseigan at birth. Growing up with his father on the Moon, Toneri desired human friends, unlike the puppet servants that served his family. On multiple occasions, the two would take the passageway to Earth to spy on the Hyūga clan in Konohagakure. While observing Hinata Hyūga, his father decided that they would come back in ten years to make her Toneri's bride. On the verge of death, his father told Toneri to forget about the clan's decree and go to Earth to find friends and comrades all the while living for his own sake. After his passing, Toneri thought about his ancestor's wishes, leading to him deciding to stay on the moon isolated as the last surviving member of his clan's branch family, which he found difficult. Personality Toneri carries hatred towards mankind for weaponising chakra and plots to destroy humanity as punishment, a goal which he states that the branch family desired for a thousand years. He usually displays a calm and cool demeanour driven to completing the Thousand Year Plan to wipe out the shinobi world. He has also shown to be hypocritical, despite hating humanity for using chakra as a weapon, he used it to attack Naruto Uzumaki and the rest of the rescue team. Due to his love for Hinata, he wishes to take her away before the world is destroyed. Toneri shows a softer side towards her after she "accepts" his proposal of marriage such as giving her free reign over his castle and showing her the location of the Tenseigan and the Mausoleum of Hamura even asking her to make him a scarf and share tea with her. Toneri even agreed to spare Hinata's sister the doom he planned for mankind and the eventual return of her Byakugan if Hinata accepted his marriage proposal. However, upon finding out that Hinata only loves Naruto and the reason she "accepted" his proposal was to save her sister and stop his plan as per Hamura’s orders, he shows a very jealous side toward Naruto and loses his calm demeanour, as a result he not only destroyed the scarf intended for Naruto but also brainwashed Hinata to make sure she would not "betray" him again. He was also shown to be selfish, not caring about Hinata's feelings about them being married. Part of his attraction to Hinata was due to the strength and potency of her untapped chakra of Hamura. However, despite being in love with Hinata, he did not stop her from leaving upon realising that she and Naruto love each other. His zealotry made him stubborn as he refused to pay heed to Hinata and Naruto's attempts to convince him to stop his destructive plan, and it took him being saved from a near-death experience for him to be persuaded. After learning that Hamura never wanted to destroy the world, Toneri expressed sincere regret in his actions. Wishing to atone for his sins, he decided that the Moon would never again approach Earth and to live alone on the Moon in peace. Even years later, while staying away from Earth, he continued to watch over it, seeking to keep the peace for the planet itself. Yandere Traits He falls obsessively in love with Hinata and tries to force her to marry him, predictably tries to kill off the competition. Considering who his competition happens to be. Trivia * "Toneri" (舎人) was a title held by low-ranking servants of royalty and nobility during the 7th century. * His name may derive from Prince Toneri, an imperial prince who lived during the Nara period and served as an editor to the Nihon Shoki, referred to as the second oldest book of classical Japanese history. * According to director Tsuneo Kobayashi, Toneri was originally based on young Johnny Deppas Edward Scissorhands. It was due to Toneri being unable to understand the feelings of others because he lived alone on the moon since he was young. Category:Anime Yandere Category:Male Yandere Category:Possessive Yandere Category:Teenage Yandere Category:Homicidal Yandere